


Lincoln Arbuckle

by KF2001



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KF2001/pseuds/KF2001
Summary: 28 July 2006 is an unforgettable day for Jon and Liz because the latter unexpected gave birth to Lincoln Arbuckle-Wilson on that wonderful night!
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/Liz Wilson





	Lincoln Arbuckle

**Author's Note:**

> Most of Jon and Liz's dialog in this story is taken from the Garfield comics published between 23 and 28 July 2006, and this story is my headcanon about Lincoln Loud as Jon and Liz's son!

(28 July 2006)

One Friday evening at a fancy restaurant in Muncie, Jon is waiting for his pregnant girlfriend Liz to arrive at their table. In all of a sudden, he sees Liz sitting next to another guy on the other table!

"I don't believe it! Liz is with another guy! But why?" Jon is dumbfounded by what he have just seen in front of him.

"I bet if I disguised myself as a French waiter, I could find out what was going on over there" Jon thinks of a good idea.

Not long after, he does dress up as a French waiter and he's about to mess with that guy.

"I'm going in" Jon is ready to take Liz away from that guy.

Jon goes to that guy's table and he starts asking questions to Liz.

"Wood yew lak to or-dare ze num-nums now?" Jon asked Liz.

"Jon? Is that you?" the mother-to-be Liz is confused.

"Well... Uh... Yeah. What gave me away? The bad accent?" Jon looked frustrated.

"No" Liz simply tried not to give Jon the right answer.

"Liz, why are you going out with this guy?" Jon is feeling suspicious.

"What do you mean, "this guy"?" that guy denies his involvement.

"You said your social calendar was all booked up..." Liz is about to get angry but she stays calm.

"I was trying to impress you!" Jon explains the reason behind his disguise.

"Well, I had to go out with someone, didn't I?" Liz feels irritated with Jon's explanation.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" that guy is feeling uneasy.

Things are getting heated and it looks like that Jon will get into a fight with that guy.

"So, wait a minute... Do you like this guy?" that guy, not wanting to fight Jon, asks Liz.

"As a matter of fact, I do" Liz calmly answers that guy's question.

"That's right! She does!" Jon agrees with Liz.

Hearing Liz's honest answer, Jon feels shocked and he asks Liz for the answer again.

"You do?" Jon asks Liz.

"I do" Liz answers his question with a lustful voice.

Suddenly, Liz's water breaks and she starts to feel contractions in her belly.

"Ah s**t, here we go again!" Liz is not ready to give birth.

"Look sport, you two go on... She obviously has some weird sort of attraction to you" that guy tells Jon and Liz to go to the hospital.

After that, Ellen shows up in front of Jon and Liz.

"And if this lovely lady doesn't mind, I'll buy her dinner instead" that guy feels relieved to see Ellen, his true girlfriend.

("The Labor Room" inside Muncie Hospital)

Later that night, Jon is sitting behind Liz, who is panting several times.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh..." Liz is pressing both her belly and Jon's hand.

"You can do it, Liz!" Jon tells Liz to start pushing.

The contractions kicked in and Liz is left with no choice but to start pushing, as told by Jon.

"Aahhhh!!! Oh, oh, oh... Aahhhh!!! Oh, oh, oh..." Liz starts screaming and pushing, and squeezing Jon's right hand.

"My hand..." Jon tried to resist himself from screaming.

"S**t! S**t! S**t! S**t! AAAAHHHHH!!! Oh, oh, oh, oh... AAAAHHHHH!!! Oh, oh, oh, oh... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! I'LL GIVE ALL MY S**T ON YOUR FACE NOW, JON!!!" Liz pushes harder.

A minute later, the baby's head popped out of Liz's p***y. Liz feels exhausted but she's not done yet.

"I can see the head! Come on, Mrs. Wilson! You can do it!" the doctor tells Liz to keep pushing.

"I can't... It... It... It hurts so much!" Liz is about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Liz! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have f***ed you last Halloween!" Jon feels guilty.

"It's okay, it's okay..." the doctor tells Jon to calm down.

"Holy s**t! Aahhh!!!" Liz feels stronger pains in her belly.

"Push some more, Mrs. Wilson! Push some more!" the doctor is getting ready to extract the baby from Liz's p***y anytime.

"AAAHHHH!!! Oh, oh, oh, oh... AAAHHH!!! Oh, oh, oh, oh... AAAARGHHHHH!!! Oh, oh, oh... AAARGHHH!!! Oh, oh, oh... AAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!!! PLEASE F***K ME AGAIN TONIGHT!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Liz gives her best pushes.

Several pushes later, Liz have given birth to a healthy baby boy, to her and Jon's delight.

"Waaah! Waaah! Waaah! Waaah!" the baby boy, covered in blood, is officially born.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" the doctor feels happy as he cleans the baby from blood.

"His white skin and his white hair... He's so beautiful, Jon... He's an angel!" Liz is awed by the baby's beauty.

"I know right? I'll call him Lincoln Arbuckle-Wilson..." Jon kisses Liz's forehead.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Jon. Well, happy birthday!" Liz kisses Jon's forehead in return.

"So did I. And it's my birthday too" Lincoln expresses his thoughts but thankfully, Jon and Liz didn't hear him.

"Did you get something nice?" Liz asks Jon with a playful voice.

"I got a life..." Jon answers Liz's question ecstatically.

"And they lived happily ever after..." the doctor leaves the three of them, just in time for Jon and Liz to start having sex, while Lincoln is sleeping comfortably, inside the labor room.

**-THE END-**


End file.
